This application seeks renewal of an Institutional Postdoctoral Training Grant (HL07914) in the area of "Vascular Biology and Pathology" at the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF). In its prior iteration, the training program provided support for 5 postdoctoral fellows annually, and the faculty consisted of 7 members within two CCF Research Departments. Eleven postdoctoral fellows were supported;all remain actively engaged in research;and 7 former trainees now hold faculty positions in academic institutions. The current proposal requests continuing support for training postdoctoral fellows within vascular biology, an area of major growth and need for competent new investigators in an area of major biomedical importance. In recognition of the growing demands in the field, in addition to continuing to train basic researchers, the renewal application has been expanded to provide translational research training focus. The faculty has been expanded to 11 members and now includes members of 4 departments;Molecular Cardiology, Cell Biology, Cardiology and Vascular Surgery. With vascular biology remaining the theme that unifies the research interests of the faculty, the following specific topics are emphasized: 1) vascular cell biology;2) receptor functions on vascular cells;3) risk factors for cardiovascular disease (CVD);4) atherosclerosis and thrombosis;and 5) translational research in CVD. Fellows will have opportunities for projects involving basic and/or clinical research and will participate in activities sponsored by the grant that will lead to an understanding and appreciation of the broad spectrum of research activities CVD. In addition, the training grant mentors, co- mentors and CCF provide opportunities for trainees to learn skills important for their career development. The institution also provides Fellows with access to cutting-edge technologies through a diverse array of core services and extensive seminar programs for Fellows to learn from outside investigators and to hone their own presentation skills. The application also requests support for short-term training of four, second year medical school students to support their clinical research experience in the newly created Cleveland Clinic Lerner College of Medicine. This short-term training provides a tangible approach to interest future physician-scientists with a commitment (a mandatory 5 year program) to research to focus on CVD. Overall, the combination of experienced mentors conducting cutting-edge research, the commitment of CCF and CCLCM to research and education, and the framework of this grant should provide an exceptional training environment for both postdoctoral fellows and medical students to build successful careers in research in vascular biology and pathology.